New Beginnings
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: When the monkey team meet each other for the VERY first time.
1. Chapter 1

The Alchemist walked into the nursery, where Mandarin was taking a nap. The young (5) orange monkey looked up tiredly, Alco was holding something small and black in his arms. Mandarin got up and jumped on Alco's desk waiting to see what the small black thing was. Alco sat down in his chair and spoke;

"Mandarin, I would like to introduce to someone." He revealed the small black thing to be a baby monkey with bright yellow green eyes.

"This is Antauri, he's you're brother. He's a bit on the small side, but don't treat him strange because of it."

Mandarin and Antauri starred at each other, unsure what to think of the other. Mandarin sniffed Antauri's head in confusion, Antauri then proceeded to sneeze.

"I hope you're not allergic to your brother." Alco chuckled.

Antauri made a curious chirp, as he sniffed Mandarin.

"I have to do a bit of paper work, you two get to know each other." Alco sat Antauri on a pillow on the floor, then sat at his desk.

The two monkeys were still unsure what to think of each other. Mandarin Walked away and began to attack a squeaky toy, Antauri just sat and observed. After a few moments Antauri started building something with blocks. Mandarin was confused with Antauri, why was he building something when you could destroy something. Mandy ran into the blocks causing them to fall, to which Antauri started over. After the 6th time, Antauri started to get annoyed. As Mandy was about to run into it again, Antauri stood in front of it a give a short growl/snort. Taken back by this, Mandy sat down and watched Antauri continue to build. After a few moments Mandarin walked over and started to help build with the blocks. Alco was finished writing down his observations for the day. He got up a looked around the room, Mandarin and Antauri weren't building blocks anymore. Alco walked over to Mandarins sleeping basket, and smiled warmly. Mandarin and Antauri were snuggled up sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a year since Antauri had been born. It was late morning, Mandarin was attacking a squeaky toy, and Antauri was in his basket watching sleepily.

The Alchemist walked in, closing the door behind him, he had some red squirming thing in his arms. The two brothers trotted over curiously. Alco quickly sat down on the couch, so as not to drop the squirming red thing. Antauri tilted his head in confusion, and Mandarin snorted. The red thing squirmed out of arms and onto his lap; it was a baby monkey.

"This is SPRX 77, he's part of your troop now. He's a bit…..." Before Alco could finish Sparks jumped off his lap and tried to get Mandarin too play.

"Energetic…" he finished.

"Be careful with him Mandarin." Alco then got up and left the room.

Sparks ran around the room exploring everything he could, eventually stopping at the highest point in the room; the top of the basket tree. From the ground Mandarin kept making noises, trying to get the red monkey down, but Sparks just ignored him. Mandarin eventually gave up and started attacking a squeaky toy, Sparks then got down and played a game of tug of war with Mandy.

About 6 hours later at evening, Captain Shugazoom came to visit, naturally the monkeys ran to him in excitement.

"So you're the new monkey." He said looking at Sparks; he then extended his hand as if he wanted Sparks to shake it.

Spark sniffed his hand, bit the tip of his glove, and tried to take his glove.

"Hey, I need that!" Cap laughed as Sparks ran off with his glove.

Alco walked in with something blue in his arms.

"Two new monkeys in one day." Cap stated.

Alco carefully put the blue thing on the couch; it was a baby monkey. The little troop trotted over to the new arrival, who hid behind a pillow. While Sparks was busy meeting the new monkey Cap retrieved his glove from reds basket.

"Sparks this is your brother, his name if Gibson." Alco stated as he encouraged the two to meet.

"Gibson?" Cap questioned.

"His full name is, Hal Gibson." Alco added.

Sparks sniffed at Gibson, but Gibson tried to hide behind the pillow again.

"Seems a little skittish." Cap added.

Captain Shugazooms alert watch went off.

"Well that's for me, see you later." Cap waved good bye to Alco and the monkeys then left to help the city.

Sparks tried to get Gibson to play, but Gibby wasn't interested, instead he walked over to a shape fitting game. Disappointed, but not deterred, Sparks continued to annoy the blue one. Sparks played with the shape pieces, annoying his brother. Gibson began looking around for the circle piece, Sparks started giggling. Sparky was holding the red circle piece in his mouth, taunting Gibson with it. Gibby tried to get it, but red kept avoiding. Sparks got ready to run, if Gibson wanted that circle he was gonna have to run for it. A chase ensues.

After a long day Gibson and Sparks fell asleep back to back on the couch. Alco smiled and put a green baby blanket over them.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about 6 months sense Sparks and Gibson had been born.

Gibson and Antauri were building blocks, and Mandarin and Sparks were playing a game of tag. The Alchemist walked in holding something small and yellow in his arms. The monkeys walked over to him curiously. He sat down on the couch and carefully adjusted his arms, around the yellow thing. The troop of monkeys make curious chirps and squeaks. Alco reveled it to be a small blond baby monkey.

"This is Nova. A beautiful little star, isn't she?" Alco smiled, he had a particularly soft spot for her.

Mandarin snorted, unimpressed, Antauri tilted his head curiously, Gibson got bored and left. Sparks sniffed her head, she sniffed back, Sparks then nuzzled her. Alco chuckled at their quick blossoming friendship. He put her on the couch and she ran off to play, Sparks quickly followed. The two chased each other until they got bored. Sparks started playing with Nova's tail, she quickly got annoyed and growled at him. He continued with a playful smile on his face, she growled again. He paid no heed to her warnings, and she chase after him in annoyance.

Alco walked in to the room to find them fast sleep on the floor, clearly exhausted. He smiled and scooped them up and put them in their baskets. Nova begin to whimper in her sleep, so Alco picked up a small pink stuffed elephant from the toy basket and placed it next to her. She quickly hugged it and stopped whimpering. He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 6 months since Nova was born. The Alchemist trusted Mandarin outside the nursery a lot more. The Alchemist walked with a clip board under his arm, he held the door open for the young orange monkey. The other monkeys stopped what they were doing to look at the strange green thing on Mandarins back. The orange one sat down in the middle of the room with Alco. The troop walked up to the two curiously. Mandy nudged the thing on his back and chirped at it. The green thing moved revealing little monkey face, which chirped with excitement.

"This is Otto." Alco said as he picked up Sparks and Gibson.

"He is your brother." He said looking at them.

Sparks and Gibson sniffed the head of their new brother, who quickly hugged them. Alco smiled warmly, he had never seen such a friendly monkey. The rest of the day Otto played with whoever he could. He handed Gibson puzzle pieces (normally the wrong one), played tag with Sparks, played blocks with Antauri, played tug of war with Nova (who didn't play as hard), and followed Mandarin around. (Normally riding on Mandy's back.)

Mandarin would growl at Otto in annoyance, only to receive a hug. Otto would hug and nuzzle anyone and everyone at random. Later that day Otto discovered some gear toys, he very much enjoyed putting them together. At one point Mandarin was growling at Sparks and Gibson for fighting, but Otto came up and nuzzled Mandarins nose, successfully confusing the young leader.

At the end of the day Alco found the three brothers; Sparks, Gibson, and Otto snuggled on the couch.


End file.
